Can't Take It In
by can-you-imagine
Summary: As the thunder cracked, the girl broke out in a wide grin, a smile that filled her whole face. She turned to Edmund, eyes twinkling, and said, "Do you want to go on an adventure with me?"    Post-DT Complete


A/N: I am extremely happy with this. I think this is the best thing I have written in a long time. I was inspired to write this when I was listening to the song "Can't Take It In" from the first movie's soundtrack. When listening to it I saw Edmund chasing a girl through the rain. Depending on the response this gets, and whether I get any more ideas, I might do a follow up in a separate fic. I'll stop talking now.

Thanks to my friend Holly for Beta-ing this. YOU ROCK!

DISCLAIMER: I only wish I owned a fantastical land like Narnia. But I don't. Neither do I own the song from where I got the title and my inspiration.

0o0o0o0

Edmund stepped closer to the window to see if it was raining. It had been cloudy all day, and Edmund knew rain was coming. He had spent the late afternoon at the Dragon's Head Tavern pouring over old books and texts he had gotten from the London Library. Since his, Lucy and Eustace's return from Narnia, Edmund had spent a rather large amount of time studying old literature. Despite his earlier aversion to books of any sort, his family wasn't worried about his newfound love for ancient literature. In fact, they were quite pleased.

It was just starting to rain lightly. Edmund inwardly groaned. Now he had to make his way home in the dark, AND the rain. His pessimistic attitude was not shared by the girl also standing vigil at the window. She was short (compared to him), had extremely curly dirty-blonde hair tied back from her face, and wore a dark blue dress that only seemed a little out of place. _'Could be a gypsy, I suppose.'_

As the thunder cracked, the girl broke out in a wide grin, a smile that filled her whole face. She turned to Edmund, eyes twinkling, and said, "Do you want to go on an adventure with me?"

Without waiting for a response, she caught Edmund's wrist and led the way out into drizzle. Flabbergasted, Ed could only follow, leaving his bag and books behind.

The girl danced forward. "Come on!" Ed tried to make sense of things. "Wait, wait, what? What are you—what's—look I don't even know your name!"

With kind eyes, the girl stopped in front of Ed. "And I don't know yours. That's what makes it an adventure. Taking chances." Her eyes turned hopeful and worried, like everything in the world of that moment depended on his answer.

Ed stared at this girl. He said slowly, "Alright, then. Where are we going?"

As if waiting for his acquiescence the sky grumbled, and the rain began to pour, drenching the pair. The elated, jubilant look came back to the girl's eyes, and she took his hand and they ran off between the buildings.

"What _is_ your name?" Ed asked as they slowed as they crossed a bridge. The girl let go of his hand and spun between the raindrops, balancing on one foot. As her spin rested facing Edmund, she answered. "Serafina."

She skipped away without looking to see if Ed was following. He was powerless to otherwise. As he chased her around a statue of a dead Englishman, he answered with his own name. "Edmund." The twinkle in her eyes was astounding, he thought. _'Magical.'_

"So where _are_ we going?" She still hadn't answered his earlier question.

She shrugged. "Places. It's hardly an adventure if you know where you're going to end up, now is it?" He couldn't argue.

She laughed at the falling raindrops, her friends. "We'll run in the rain for as long as it falls." She held out her hand to Ed. Placing his hand in hers would mean trusting a virtual stranger, giving up all control of today's fate. He didn't hesitate.

She squeezed his hand warmly and the two spirited away, chasing each other through the rain, and the night.

0o0o0o0

Ed closed the door of his home and rested his head back against it. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was half past eleven. '_Whoops.'_ Eyes rising to the ceiling, his face broke out into a stupid, lazy smile.

"Edmund, it's late, where have you been?" Ed's mother asked as she stomped in from the kitchen, Peter following with a questioning look on his face. Lucy looked up curiously from her place reading on the couch in front of the fire.

With that stupid, lazy smile, Ed looked at his mother and said, "I was on an adventure, running through the rain."

End

What do you think? Should I continue? Or not?


End file.
